An Inconvenient Love
by sandrapalsson
Summary: Bella Swan is in love with her English teacher Edward Cullen. He doesn't want her in his class, but what happens when she isn't allowed to change. Better than it sounds, I hope. Please Read and Review.


An Inconvenient Love

BPOV

It was finally time for my favorite class, English. The reson to why I loved Englisch, was my teacher Edward Cullen. He had started teaching this year and every girl on the school was in love with him. I included. Edward had these amazing green eyes, that looked right through you and his hair allways looked so messy and you just wanted to mess it even more.

I was walking to the classroom with my best friends Alice and Rosealie. When we finally arravied there Edward was standing in the doorway. He gave us his famous crooked grin that totally floord you.

-Hi, Bella! Ready for class? He asked.

- Yes, of course. I responed while winking Rose and Alice off, they didn't have Englisch with me. Sometimes I was sad over that fact, but I was also happy about it. Because if they would have, they would know about my infatuation.

I made my way to my seat, it was next to a boy called Mike. Mike was in love with me and he didn't try to hid it. When I was seated, Edward started the class by saying that we would go on a trip in two week. We would go and to Seattle for five days and wisiting a lot of Museums. We would spend the nights on a hotel.

I couldn't stop smiling, I would spend a week in Edwards present. The class was done before I even had the time to calm my feelings about the trip. As I made my way out of the classroom, Edward told me that he needed to speak to me. We waited until everyone had left the classroom.

- I think you should change to the other Englisch class, he said.

I felt tears burning in my eyes, as I asked why he wanted me to change.

- I don't want you in my class anymore.

- What have I done wrong? I felt tears down my cheek.

-Nothing and please don't cry, I just don't think it's a good idé to have you in my class anymore.

Then he left me. I literally ran to my car and drove home. Finally home, I totally broke down.

I cried for hours, Thank God my dad was out of town for the week. Charlie,my dad would have told me that I was just a crybaby and he would have probably laught at me. Charlie wasn't necessary mean, only when he was drunk which was most of the time. He coludn't control his anger when he was drunk and it affected me. My latest brusies was slowly fating now that he wasn't home to give me new.

But back to the subject: Why did Edward wanted me to change class? It can't have been the fact that i love him, not that he know, but everyone else did that too. And the schools beauty Tanya showed it often to him, I wasn't sure that he knew what she tried. I never had made any moves on him, I had barley even talked to him. Only in class.

While I tried to figure out his hatred forwards me, I decided that tomorrow I would find strength and ask if there was a chamce for me to change classes. It was now Monday and I wanted to change before my next class with Edward on Wednesday.

I woke up late the next day, I would probably be late to school which made me happy. I had P.E first class and since I almost couldn't walk a staircase without falling, I wasn't to sad that I was going to miss class. I took a long time deciding what I would wear, I never did that. I didn't even put any make-up on normally, but today I felt like showing Edward that I could look pretty too, not just Tanya who could.

EPOV

It was Monday, the day I had feared for during the weekend. I allways had a intresst for a special student, Isabella Swan. But now it had gone to far last week in my Friday class with my Englisch group, I had realized something. For the first time since I started teaching here, I finally realized that I loved her. Me, the teacher loved a student, so I had to do something about it. I had to ask her to change class, not that she would be sad. She wasn't like the other student, who openly showed what the felt for me. Not that Bella felt something for me.

This morning I didn't want to go to school, fearing what I had to do. I really hadn't any reason to not wanting her in my class, but I had to do it, I just couldn't have her near me without doing something regretteble.

I stood in the doorway to the classroom when I saw her, she was so beautiful, as allways. I just wanted to go to her and take her in my arms and never let go. Of course couldn't I do that.

-Hi Bella, reday for class? I asked.

She blusched as normal, she looked so adorable.

-Yes, of course, she responed.

I waited until she was seated until I started the class. I saw how that Newton boy, Mike, looked at her. Like she was his. She was MINE. Wow, this was going to be hard.

I told the class about a trip that we would do in to weeks, I saw how Bella was relived about going a way for a week. In an hour I would have break that feeling. It broke my heart.

I contunied the class, talking about Englisch litterur. I couldn't stop, looking at Bella now and then. She looked so cought in her toughts, I wanted to ask her what was wrong.

After class I asked her to stay. She looked really confused.

- I think you should change to the other Englisch class, I said. Seeing her intense brown eyes tearing up, I just wanted to say that I didn't mean that, but couldn't.

-Why?

- I don't want you in my class anymore.

- What have I done wrong?

I saw tears falling from her eyes, down her cheek and manage to hold my urged of wiping them away.

-Nothing and please don't cry, I just don't think it's a good idé to have you in my class anymore.

Then I left her, I couldn't stand staying for a minute. I had made my Bella cry. My Bella? She wasn't mine and now she would defenetly not ever be mine. Why hade she cried, somewhere inside me I hoped that it would have been because she cared for me. But it couldn't have been, it must have been because she was worried about her grades and she was probably worried that she had done something wrong. Seeing her cry was the hardest thing I ever done.

I have made girls cry before, but Bella was the first girl I had ever loved. From the first day I saw her in school, I knew she was diffrent, she was perfekt. She wasn't like that whore Tanya, who tought that she could have me. Tanya had made her moves on me, more times than one and it made me sick. Why would I want her?

Bella was a normal beauty, she looked good in whatever she wore. I don't think she knows that, every boy looks at her and she doesn't even notice.

After leaving the classroom, I made my way to the teachersroom. Where Emmett, my friend and one of the P.E teachers where. He wasn't the typicl teacher, but neither was I.

- Wow, Eddie! You look like you have been hit my a truck!

- I feel like I have been crusched. I didn't think that would be so hard as it was. Emmett know what I had done and why. He hadn't understand it thou, he thought that I should tell Bella what I feel.

- I don't understand why you did that, I have the hots for Rosalie Hale as you know and I would never ever tell her to change class. How would I be able to look at her then?

- But do you love her and think she deservs the best? I know that Bella can get someone better than me, so I have to let her go.

He didn't have the time to answer my question, because the room began to fill up with the other teachers.

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the day, I saw Rose and Alice, but not her. I couldn't think of anything exept for her. I hoped that it will be better once she has changed class, so I don't have to be so close to her any more. The day slowly ended and Emmett and I went home to our place. We hade shared an appartment since college.

When I woke up the next day, I felt very sad because I knew that today Bella would ask to change classes. She would never stay in any class, if the teacher asked her to switch.

I couldn't even eat my breakfast, couse my stomach didn't approve of my actions.

Me and Emmett went to school together this morning, I knew that he would have Bella in class this period. I wanted to ask him if he could keep an eye on her, but i didn't.

I didn't have any classes this morning, I was going to correct some papers. I knew very well that I wouldn't be able to concentrate, and I was right. I could only think of how lucky Emmett was to have Bella in class, so imagine my suprise when he told me she wasn't in class. I knew she didn't like P.E from what Emmett had told me, but she wasn't one to ditch, was she?

Author Notes

I know my English is not the best, but I hope that you can understand what I mean.

This is only the fist chapter, please review if you want it to be more chapters.


End file.
